


Winter Break Blues

by aurons_fan



Series: The Misadventures of Rooming with Friends [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, M/M, Winter Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurons_fan/pseuds/aurons_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As awesome as a month long winter break is, it sucks when one’s boyfriend lives across the country.</p><p>Or:</p><p>Considering it had been eons since Sora had seen Riku in person, when Riku finally picked up the phone, Sora frowned. “You missed our Skype date last night.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Break Blues

**Author's Note:**

> I… have nothing witty to say! Just that this was supposed to be shorter (and to be fair, it’s shorter than the other ones!), and this title finally came from me, instead of my terrible song list (which is why it sucks).
> 
> Enjoy!

Even though it had only been a day or so since they had last spoken on the phone, it had been eons since Sora had seen Riku in person. So when Riku _finally_ picked up the phone, Sora frowned. “You missed our Skype date last night.”

Riku laughed and Sora scowled, spinning in his computer chair. It had been a very long winter break even with the long phone conversations and hours long Skype calls. When Sora was a senior in high school, he’d thought having a month off from college would be awesome, but now that he had a boyfriend thousands of miles away, it kind of just sucked.

“I’m sorry. It completely slipped my mind,” Riku said, and Sora could faintly hear some loud people in the background. “But did you have to call me at eight in the morning?”

Sora leaned back from his phone. Huh, it was eight am. “Oops. Since it’s eight here, it’s what? Six? Five am where you are?” Riku hummed noncommittally and Sora’s frown deepened. “Speaking of which, where are you? What’s all that noise?”

“Hang on a sec?” Riku said and put him on mute.

Sora placed his phone on his desk and turned on his computer. Even if they had talked practically every day, it wasn’t the same as living together. Heck, even though Kairi and Tidus lived down the street, it wasn’t the same as living upstairs. This whole coming back home from college thing sucked.

Besides being able to sleep in. That was wonderful. But even _that_ wasn’t as good as being able to wake up next to somebody. Sora sighed and drummed his fingers on the desk. There was only a week or so left before school. He’d be able to hold out. Hopefully.

When Riku finally came back on the phone, Sora tried to tap down just how bad he felt as he put his phone back up to his ear. “So, how was your New Years? Was it fun?”

Riku went silent for so long that Sora had to check to make sure they hadn’t been cut off. “It happened,” Riku said finally. “I mean, I just sat at home and waited until it had turned twelve then went to bed.”

Sora, who had participated in the traditional island bonfire, surrounded by friends, family, and best of all, _food_ , frowned a little at that. “You didn’t go out to see any friends? Ring it in with family?”

Riku huffed a laugh, and in the background, it sounded like someone else snorted. “Nah,” Riku admitted with a shrug. “I mean, I texted some friends from high school but you know. Sometimes things just don’t work out. And my parents had their own New Year’s Party.”

As someone who went to college and still hung out with his high school friends, Sora simply could not relate. He sat back in his computer chair, spinning subsided, and chewed on his lip. After a moment, he sat up with a grin. “Hey! I mean, you could always come visit me!”

There was a silence on the other end of the line and Sora continued.

“I mean, yeah the ticket is probably kinda expensive, but if a bunch of us chipped in, I’m sure we could get you here,” Sora said, grabbing a notebook off his desk to jot down, ‘text Tidus.’ “I mean, I know Kairi misses you, and Tidus misses you and… well…”

“I’m assuming you miss me too?” Riku said, and Sora could hear the smile in his voice.

“Well, duh you dork,” Sora said with a grin. “My house is cold and I have no one to snuggle with.” When Sora heard a faint choking sound in the background, his eyes narrowed. “What was that?”

Riku let out an innocent cough. “I guess that does sound better than sleeping on the floor,” he said, pointedly not responding to Sora’s question.

“You’d have to sleep on the couch,” Sora said with a huff. “A certain brother of mine mentioned to my parents that we’re dating.” This time, the choking sound definitely came from Riku, but Sora could swear there he heard laughter in the background.

When Riku recovered, he managed to say, “Were they okay with it?”

“Riku,” Sora said patiently. “They pulled out diagrams and charts. It was horrifying. Even Roxas was traumatized.”

Riku laughed.

A comfortable silence passed, and as weird as it was, Sora enjoyed just knowing that Riku was on the other line.

“Uh, hey, Sora?” Sora sat up straight and Riku coughed. “I just wanted to know I missed you. A lot.”

Sora grinned. “Aw, I miss you too!” He paused, and his eyes narrowed. “Wait, what do you mean, _missed_? What is this past tense for?”

Riku let out another laugh. “I have to go. Talk to you soon?”

And then the bastard _hung up_ on him.

Sora stared blankly at his phone. He was half considering calling him back when he heard the side door slam. He jumped out of his chair and headed to his room door to see Roxas storming up the stairs, car keys in hand. 

“You’re up early,” Sora said. Roxas grunted and moved past Sora to his room.

Sora almost followed him when he heard the doorbell ring. He turned to say something to Roxas, but by then, Roxas’s room door had slammed shut.

Shaking his head, he hurried to the front door and unlatched it to see Riku standing there, struggling to hold all his bags.

“Hey!” He said, a little out of breath. “Sorry, could you grab this? Roxas left me to carry all my stuff.” He made an awkward hand wave, gesturing for Sora to take one of his bags.

Sora blinked.

Riku waved the bag at him again, and Sora jumped out of whatever trance he was in. “Oh my god,” he said and launched himself at Riku.

Riku struggled to hold both Sora and his stuff. He eventually dropped his bags onto the ground gently and wrapped Sora in a hug.

“What are you doing here?” Sora said grinning widely.

Riku smiled back. “Well, I mean, I missed you, and I mentioned it to Kairi, who mentioned it to Tidus, both of whom may have lent me some money. And then we _may_ have mentioned it to Roxas, who possibly told your parents about it and who picked me up from the airport.”

“Huh,” Sora said, finally moving away from Riku and scooping the bag off the ground. “I can’t believe no one managed to not mention it to me.” He had to admit. Considering how much Roxas normally grumbled about Riku or how bad Tidus was a secrets, it was actually pretty amazing

“I guess if Kairi wants something to stay a secret, it will stay a secret,” Riku said, following Sora into the house. “I guess I’ll just… leave my stuff by the couch?”

Sora rolled his eyes and started dragging his stuff up to his room. “My parents are at work right now. So…” He gave Riku a look.

“If you’re okay with it,” Riku started, as Sora placed his bags on the ground. “I’d love to just take a nap.” He shoved his hands into his pockets. “I haven’t actually slept in like two days.”

Sora blinked. “Oh! Yeah, uh, hang on.” He shoved all his stuff off his bed. “Here you go. Nice and comfy.”

Riku gingerly sat down on the bed before looking over to Sora.

After a moment, Sora hopped onto the bed as well. Riku wrapped himself around Sora like a body pillow and Sora squirmed away with a laugh.

“I did really miss you,” Riku said, eyes already closing. “This is _so_ much nicer than Skype.”

Sora grinned and wiggled himself out of Riku’s grasp. Riku peeked open his eyes and Sora grabbed his face, kissing him softy.

“I missed you too,” he said. “Now shut up and go to sleep. I probably have to act all surprised when I bring you to see Kairi and the others later.”

Riku nodded, before wrapping an arm around Sora and closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do so many of these end in them falling asleep? Because they're college kids. They're always tired. 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://legendaryguardian.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
